


关于他们的50件小事

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 骑士与长腿叔叔 [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注释：长腿叔叔与骑士们番外<br/>概括：一个由Harry，Eggsy，Eggsie共同写出的清单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于他们的50件小事

1\. Eggsie最喜欢的指甲油颜色是熟透的樱桃红，她的抽屉里有该颜色的共计34种不同品牌指甲油。虽然Eggsy看不出它们之间有任何差别，但Harry只看她的指甲一眼，就能分辨出不同品牌。

 

2\. Harry不愿意承认，自己最爱的茶不是英国红茶，而是一次伊斯坦布尔任务中，在街边土毛坯房小店里喝到的土耳其红茶。后来他带着Eggsie故地重游，发现小店已经变成临时小型垃圾场。

 

3\. Eggsy是刺客信条的忠实粉丝。而Eggsie和Harry对该游戏的了解仅限于，它需要玩家百分百的注意力。因此，他们曾互相打赌，看谁能更快的把Eggsy从游戏中吸引到床上来。

 

4\. Eggsie喜欢吃西柚，喜欢到有一阵子她的沐浴露洗发香波甚至厕所里的除湿剂全是西柚味儿。Harry任由她胡闹，而Eggsy拒绝对自己身上总是沾满对于一个男生来说过于香甜的水果味一事做出评论。

 

5\. Harry有65套西装，全都是裁缝店的量身定制。但他也有很多羊毛开衫，圆领T恤，不那么正式的翻领衬衣，甚至一件印满棕榈树的海滩裤。对，确实是Eggsie拉Eggsy逛街的时候两人一起买的。

 

6\. Eggsy直到来到Eggsie的宇宙才第一次喝芹菜汁，他认为那是世界上最难喝的东西。每当星期三晚上Eggsie跟Harry只喝那玩意儿当晚餐的时候，他会去街边24小时营业的油炸食品店买份鱼和薯条。

 

7\. Eggsie有张用了三年的Costa[1]积分卡，截止到写这份清单的时候上面已经有9876分，约等于987杯咖啡。Harry自认为属于喝茶的那一辈，但却还是留心收集着全世界不同产区的咖啡豆。

 

8\. Harry深爱西班牙美食，尤其是各种熏制火腿。在一次巴塞罗那任务中，Eggsy跟Eggsie在他的远程指挥下找到了拉瓦皮耶斯区中，他最常去的那家小吃店，老板娘风情款款却不咄咄逼人，她的英语混杂着西班牙口音还带着一点点英式发音习惯的残留。Eggsie跟Eggsy不由得一边吃一边猜测，Harry跟她是怎么认识的。

 

9\. Eggsy在JB之前没养过宠物，但他十岁那年认识了一只住在街心公园里的流浪猫。他们分享了大半年的午餐，Eggsy把三明治里不爱吃的酸黄瓜片全丢给他。后来Eggsy搬家，他也再没见过那只花斑猫了。

 

10\. Eggsie染过白色，粉色，黑色的头发。前两种是在不认得Harry的时候，纯粹是音乐节上的一时兴起。第三种是在Kingsman的卧底任务中，她冒充一个黑发财政部副部长的女儿，出席正式场合，让真正的被暗杀对象好安全留在人群之外。事实证明，Harry非常喜欢这个颜色。

 

11\. Harry对夏天回忆的最深印象，在认得Eggsie跟Eggsy之前，一直是公学时期，温莎小镇里那条有冰镇作用的河流。在认得他们俩之后，是希腊圣托里尼岛上，每处他们晒过日光浴的沙滩。而被Harry略过不说的部分，就连Eggsie和Eggsy也不会告诉你一把遮阳伞跟两件大浴袍能挡住多少东西。

 

12\. Eggsy对于英国文学史一窍不通。他在参加Kingsman的历史知识考试时记住的所有东西，在考试结束放下笔的那一瞬间就全忘了。但因为Harry喜欢看间谍小说，尤其是冷战期间的间谍小说，Eggsy对描写这个时期的活跃作家倒也如数家珍。

 

13\. Eggsie的童年跟Eggsy大同小异，两人先后经历过8次搬家。其中有5次是搬进当时妈妈的男朋友家里。Dean都是他们唯一合法的继父，他经常打发Eggsy出门买烟，也经常盯着Eggsie的屁股猛看，因此两人都爱在街头晃悠。而Harry暗自感激，Michelle对于男人的糟糕品味，谢天谢地，都没有遗传给他们。

 

14\. Harry不愿意跟Eggsie或者Eggsy多讲自己的青年时期是因为，那样不可避免的会透露Merlin的很多往事，介于他们在公学时期就已经互相认识。Eggsy得知这点后不知为何对Merlin心生醋意，而Eggsie则彻底把Merlin当成自家和蔼的光头叔叔。

 

15\. Eggsy的老电影知识全都来自于十岁时的邻居费格太太[2]，她的起居室里充满卷心菜味儿，壁炉台上摆满了她养过的猫咪们的照片。虽然她整个人都带着疯疯癫癫的气质，对电影的品味却仍如上个世纪70年代的少女。而且，她是个怜爱无家可归小男孩的老太太。

 

16\. Eggsie钟爱70年代摇滚乐队的原因则是，她在第一次搬家之后经历了长久的认床期，半夜睡不着的时候只好听电台，而那段时间BBC-4附加台刚好在做70年代摇滚乐精选集。而她对于电子元器件结构用途的最初认识，也来自于那台需要不时敲打，拆卸的破烂收音机。

 

17\. Harry会说德语法语西班牙语，熟练程度达到能够流畅听说读写，还有一点点阿拉伯语，全都是为了任务而学。而Eggsy会说的十句法语里，有八句都涉及到男士们的生殖器官，剩下两句是带姑娘们上床时用的。Eggsie曾嘲讽他的外语掌握能力在任务中根本派不上用场，只对Harry有效。

 

18\. Eggsy非常认真的抱怨过自己是不会被晒黑的人。在他们三人唯一一次集体度假中，Harry迅速被晒成小麦色。而他跟Eggsie像两只被晒得营养不良的吸血鬼，浑身通红。回到伦敦没几天，就又恢复了白胳膊白腿。Eggsie对此毫无怨言，但Eggsy总觉得太白了没有男子气概。

 

19\. Eggsie喜欢逛伦敦的博罗市场，尤其是那家生蚝店，百去不厌。Eggsy接受邀请欣然同去。可Harry对于每到周六就热闹得堪比生鲜市场的集市敬而远之，那里的人口密集程度实在太容易成为隐蔽炸弹的袭击目标。Eggsie跟Eggsy手拉手走在人群当中，背影黏黏糊糊。他们时不时转头找寻他的眼睛，有时两人嘴角还蹭着香煎鱼配菜的洋葱末。让他觉得这番拥挤也挺值得。

 

20\. Harry对于Eggsie的厨艺毫无怨言。实际上Eggsie厨技为零，她分不清香菜叶跟罗勒叶，分不清海盐跟粗盐，甚至连散养鸡蛋跟有机鸡蛋的味道区别都尝不出来。但她跟Eggsy一样，都是切菜高手。可能是出于Kingsman对于用刀技巧的高水准要求，他们切出来的芦笋段等长，蘑菇片等厚，Eggsie还尤其喜欢处理生肉。

 

21\. Eggsy不是三个人中唯一看过神秘博士的。Harry在他童年的某些星期六晚上，躲在沙发后面看过第二任与第三任博士的每一集剧集。Eggsie则在青春期追着看完了2005年开始首播的新版本，停在了十一任把庞德夫妇送回地球的那一集[3]。Eggsy却是他们之中唯一一个既看过新版也看过旧版的。噢，他们不会透露他们最喜欢的博士分别是谁。

 

22\. Eggsie有一张地图，上面订满大头针标记出她跟Harry一起出过任务的地方，不同颜色代表着不同的任务状态。比如红色代表开放性流血伤口，蓝色是以少胜多的肉搏，金黄色则代表色诱任务。不算巧合的是，Eggsy也有主题相同的地图，只不过他的颜色种类更多，甚至包括了代表了帮对方挡子弹的黑色。

 

23\. Harry不认为这个国家的青少年对于传统的继承正在下降，然而Eggsie和Eggsy从来不肯陪他去西区剧院还是让他有些心碎。

 

24\. Eggsy没有问过Eggsie小时候是怎么退出的体操队，他揣测应该跟他是同样的原因。Eggsie也没有问过他是在什么时候学会的吐烟圈跟偷车，她猜他们之间的默契不仅因为基因，还因为几乎相同的成长环境。

 

25\. Eggsie在认得Harry之前没有过稳定的男朋友，倒是跟她的消遣药品供应商，音乐节上窜到后台才认识的不靠谱贝斯手，还有酒吧里碰上的黑头发酒保姐姐分别睡过几觉。Eggsy则是在跟Harry睡之后才有同性经历的人。

 

26\. Harry不介意结婚与否，他对于现下他们之间的状态非常满足。Eggsie跟Eggsy却很想找到一个承认三人婚姻有效的国家，而Merlin被迫不得已牵扯进这件事的时候，对外宣称他只是作为一个中立的搜索引擎。

 

27\. Eggsy爱吃薯片。Eggsie不愿意跟他逛超市的一个原因就是，他每次见到半人高的薯片大礼包都激动得像幼儿园小朋友看见自己分别已久的玩具熊一样，恨不得整个人扑上去。而Harry禁止家里的橱柜中出现垃圾食品，Eggsy只好带着薯片去街角的小公园，一边吃一边拿袋子底的碎渣喂鸽子。

 

28\. Eggsie的皮肤是苜蓿花蜜味儿，她在什么香水也不涂的时候就有这么香甜。跟Harry比起来，Eggsy反倒是那个更介意Eggsie在任务途中不必要招蜂引蝶的人。对此他的理由是，每当有咖啡师想多送个纸杯蛋糕给Eggsie时，他都有种看到自己妹妹被调戏了的感觉。

 

29\. Harry偶尔抽烟，难得对牌子不怎么挑剔，在Eggsie搬进来之后就基本不抽了。Eggsie学抽烟完全是为了享受酒吧后门吸烟区的片刻宁静。Eggsy则说他的吐烟圈技巧是从一个黑头发女孩儿那里学来的，并拒绝透露她的名字。

 

30\. Eggsy尝不出来葡萄酒的品种跟时期。尽管Harry强调这是一项Kingsman骑士的必备技能，但如果他在说这话时没有端着高脚杯，把颜色跟粘稠血液相似的酒洒在他肚脐眼上，会更有说服性一些。Eggsie作为一个跟Eggsy旗鼓相当的品酒白痴，居然没有出手相助，而是在一旁凿着碎冰块。

 

31\. Eggsie唱歌不跑调。实际上，她是那种可以用眼神跟神态让人忘记她在唱什么的人。Eggsy则不同，他可是参加过儿童版《走进黑森林》音乐剧伦敦场公演的小孩子[4]。

 

32\. Harry在伦敦大大小小的公园之中，最喜欢去的是戈登广场公园，没有什么特别的历史原因。而Eggsie告诉Eggsy那里有一盏造型漂亮的废弃柴油灯，有年圣诞的时候Kingsman组织解密游戏，她在里面额外藏了一张小纸条。

 

33\. Eggsy很少为什么事情睡不着。Eggsie睡不着的时候会溜进他的卧室，在尽量不弄醒他的情况下，像摆弄芭比一样把他扭出各种造型。Harry半夜醒来会去厨房，蹲在冰箱前毫无形象的翻找东西吃。有时他也加入Eggsie的游戏，抱着冰淇淋桶倚在门边给她参考意见。

 

34\. Eggsie关于婚姻的观念不找边际。“如果只是我跟Harry两个人，我就不那么想结婚啦。但如果加上你，我就特别想找一根麻绳把我们仨捆在一起，蹦极的时候也要一起跳下去。你明白我的意思吗？”Eggsy忘记合上嘴巴，傻愣愣的摇头。

 

35\. Harry说自己不懂Eggsie的脑袋里在想什么时，是认真的。也许现在还要加上一句，他也不懂Eggsy在想什么。显然这两人认为他的五十四岁生日应该由他俩扮成脱衣舞从业人员庆祝。Eggsie不知从哪里学来的技术，跟Eggsy一起献上了一段双人大腿舞。

 

36\. Eggsy在Kingsman测试当中得分最高的一门不是射击，而是基本电路理论。这就解释了为什么任务当中，他更愿意拆弹而不是引燃。他暂时还没有误伤无辜路人的记录。

 

37\. Eggsie的谈判手段更加简单粗暴。她认为当她可以用一颗子弹解决劫持人质者时，就没必要费工夫跟他们废话。Harry偷偷跟Eggsy分享了伦敦眼里远程射击加表白两不误的故事，Eggsy听完以后得出的结论是，一定不要打断Eggsie说话，尤其是持枪的Eggsie。

 

38\. Harry的第一根白头发早在认得Eggsie之前就长出来了，谢谢关心。但Eggsie的确有个小盒子装着她在枕头，浴室地板，还有地毯上发现的白头发。Eggsy看到那个每根头发都被从Kingsman生物实验室偷出来的组织标本玻璃片夹着的收藏时，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

 

39\. Eggsy无论多晚睡都没有黑眼圈，取而代之的是他的泪沟时深时浅。Harry不得不承认，跟Eggsie讨论Eggsy的眼睛，从虹膜的颜色到眯起来时的轮廓，从眼角的小细纹到熬夜之后变深邃的下眼睑，是件非常有意思的事情。确实也有点奇怪，只有一点点。

 

40\. Eggsie不喜欢吃甜食。她认为起司蛋糕过腻，马卡龙吃起来是满口砂糖，就连在咖啡店被送的纸杯蛋糕都会带回家给Eggsy。Eggsy的无甜不欢让Harry的甜点食谱终于又派上了用场。Eggsie再一次对Eggsy钟爱口味跟电视剧里的贵族小姐[5]如此合拍（柠檬蛋糕），进行了毫无保留的嘲笑。

 

41\. Harry从没想过要小孩。早在去Lee家把粉色金边徽章交给Eggsie之前，他就决定这个行业不适合承担抚育下一代的责任。而Eggsie重新闯入人生之后，他对于一个父母双方都从事相同行业的家庭更不抱乐观态度。虽然有时他会幻想，Eggsie一定是那种小孩眼中的酷妈妈，Eggsy则是负责把他们宠坏的酷叔叔。

 

42\. Eggsy自认为没有怪癖，对，他觉得喜欢听雷声不算怪癖。所以夏天的闷热午夜，暗房间被雷雨之前的闪电照亮时，Eggsie才是有特权躺在Harry大腿上的那个。Eggsy只能蜷在一旁的沙发上，一边用脚踢Eggsie的小腿肚子，一边生闷气。

 

43\. Eggsie不出任务的大部分时间，都花在了窝在沙发上吃着酸奶看电影上。如果他们错开出任务时间，Eggsy回到家时总能看到她摸着肚子舔着勺子打着小嗝，像只心满意足的猫咪。他把西装外套丢在一旁在Eggsie身边坐下，她会小心帮他检查伤口，用家用医疗箱简单处理。

 

44\. Harry不赞同任务完直接回家这个行为，他认为最起码要去Merlin那里归还武器，核对清单。但Merlin在忍受了无数次不仅拿不回完整武器，还要忍受Eggsy跟Eggsie的双口相声花式辩解以后，默许了他们任务完成后直接回家的行为。

 

45\. Eggsy对于什么样的伤口可以直接回家，什么样的伤口必须回基地找Merlin当然心中有数。但是他不认为Eggsie知道，有的时候他甚至觉得Harry也不太靠谱。说真的，肉眼可瞧见的伤口也就罢了，但内脏或者颅内损伤是需要仪器扫描确诊的啊。

 

46\. Eggsie认为Eggsy的担心实在是太婆婆妈妈。她和Harry都是有着专业严谨医疗知识的成年人，怎么会单是因为想早点回家见到对方就打破原则。

 

47\. Harry不是从第一眼见到Eggsie就知道自己爱她。拜托，那个时候她才四岁。他也不是从第一眼见到Eggsy就知道自己爱他。他不相信一个人单是靠存在就能让他嘴角上扬已经很久，他同样怀疑的，还有被打破无数次，仍像风暴过后的湖水般平静干净的心。

 

48\. Eggsy不是从第一眼见到Harry就知道自己爱他。见到他的开头一个月都有点像做梦，还是阿拉丁神灯告诉你，现在你可以许三个愿望，而你的第一个愿望永远都是再许三个愿望的那种梦。Eggsy也不是第一眼见到Eggsie就知道自己爱她。他的接受能力再怎么强大，还是需要一丁点儿时间消化，他遇见了另一个宇宙里的自己，自己还是个女孩儿的事实。

 

49\. Eggsie不是从第一眼见到Harry就知道自己爱他。毕竟她从小就跟相信一见钟情的女孩们相去甚远。见到Harry的开头一个月都有点像电影，还是灰姑娘，小公主，哈利波特那种，你知道主角一定会苦尽甘来的儿童电影。Eggsie倒是第一眼见到Eggsy就知道自己爱他。因为这个男孩不知不觉中代表了她和世界之间所有被故意省略的沉默。

 

50\. 但是现在，他们非常相爱。

 

完。

 

注释：

 

[1]英国常见连锁咖啡店。

[2]大家都知道这个梗来自于哪儿，吧。

[3]The God Complex那集，因为po主私心希望11跟ponds之间的故事停在这里。

[4]这个梗来自于Tazza本身拿了冠军的那个唱歌比赛，其中他演唱的曲目包括《Into the Woods》里的《Giants in the Sky》。

[5]《冰与火之歌》里狼家的珊莎。


End file.
